From the past, money storage devices for collecting cash have been used. For example, there is a money storage device including a GPS information reception means configured to receive GPS information and a recording means configured to store a data log concerning money stored in the money storage device, the money storage device transmits the GPS information and the data log to a monitoring device installed in a remote place. In this way, the money storage device is provided with a wireless function, and the own position of the money storage device and the amount of stored money can be identified from the remote place (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).